The present embodiments relate to ultrasound imaging. In particular, ultrasound shear wave imaging may be improved.
Shear wave velocity information may be useful for diagnosis. Shear wave information indicates a tissue characteristic in addition to acoustic impedance (e.g., B-mode) and Doppler (e.g., flow mode) imaging. However, the complexity of shear wave propagation in tissue may result in significant errors. For example, shear wave velocity may be less accurately determined for fluid or fluid tissue, resulting in seemingly arbitrary values.